


Early Mornings

by BrownHairedDork



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownHairedDork/pseuds/BrownHairedDork
Summary: We all know about the totally badass space soldiers that somehow are the galaxy's only hope. Yet once the wars are over and everyone can go home to a life where there's no more guns or fighting for sruvival Locus, Tucker, and Wash need to adjust to the domestic lifestyle. It's hetic, but this is just a small little glimpse into how their mornings really go before they all leave to start the day.





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Heard of this fic before? You may have seen this on my Tumblr! This was way too good to not post here, because who doesn't love the boyfriends being fluffy and nearly strangling eachother?

Somewhere around the time of day where the early dawn of morning held the last glimmering stars in the violet lightening sky. Where it wasn’t black and the room had lightened with the promise of a brand new day. Everyone would still be seeping into the world, the rare few would be up for an early work day that was filled with papers and business meetings. What a torturous life those poor assholes had, stuck behind cubicles wearing tight suits that some expensive name brand company had the finest thread anyone could ever touch. A pair of stormy grey eyes, that nearly matched the violet hue of dawn, fluttered gently open until his pupils met the ceiling of his bedroom. His breath left in the form of a long yawn while back arched off the bed just a little bit. A grumble had caused Washington’s head to turn just the slightest. The sight of Tucker sprawled out on his side of the bed, the grey linen sheets hugging his bare body and the little pout he had when he slept was heavenly. Oh right out of the three ex-soldiers that slept in this house Washington was the only one to be up before the sunrise. His dry lips cracked in a sleepy smile before he leaned over to lay a good morning kiss upon the dark-skinned man’s head. It only caused Tucker to frown in his light sleep and respond with a ‘ _fuck off McScouty_ ’ oh yeah he still dreams about that asshole of a merc. It was how much Tucker hated him. The weight of the bed lifted as Wash rolled out of bed, then started to change and get ready for the day. The slight traces of his dark circles had long since worn off years ago but the faded purple still clung to his skin like bruises.It was a sleepy little routine the male went through as he tugged on that dark blue uniform, and secure that bright golden police badge right over his heart. Yes even after getting out of the military, Washington was still fighting against the bad guys and kicking ass. That’s what Tucker like to believe his whole job as a Sheriff is anyway.

One more good yawn slipped past his lips, his coffee-deprived brain had sent his feet to drag across the white carpet of the house. It didn’t bother him that the coffee machine, which would growl loudly and pop once Wash had pressed the on button of the machine, to wake up Locus. Locus was just another early bird just like Washington that’s why he liked the ex-mercenary so much. He was almost up earlier than the blonde and would have his cup of black coffee ready and warm for his boyfriend to drink. Yes, all three had gotten along nice enough to actually fall for each other all at the same time its a shocker to everyone but not to the three men. As predicted once the dark roasted coffee had started to brew and pour into a coffee cup, Wash conveniently placed under the little spout, the dark oak door of a spare bedroom had creaked open. Locus had run a hand through his long black hair that still was tangled from the long signs of sleep, he padded into the kitchen to the coffee machine without a word to Wash in return. Like the blonde, both ran on that coffee in the morning in order to brace themselves for whatever the day would hold.

“Good morning to you too sunshine.” Wash talked into his coffee before he took a long hot drink.

The slap of three shots of expresso had his blood pumping hard through his veins and straight to his heart. “Good morning.” Locus replied lowly over the loud growling of the coffee machine. The deep roast of coffee beans filtered through the air once more and filled the house with its aroma nicely.

The door creaked open once again while Wash had taken the chance to drink the rest of his coffee in two gulps. A groan rang out while bare feet thudded against the floorboards, his blue eyes had peeked over the rim of his kitten coffee mug only to have that bitter drink nearly choke him from the sight of Tucker. Locus had stared at the dark-skinned male with no emotion while he took a long sip.

“It’s too early for this, just go back to sleep.” Locus grounded out while his eyes tore away from the bare _naked_ Tucker just to see Wash coughing up his coffee in the sink. His pale skin was flushed red and his eyes watered from the sudden harsh inhale of liquid. The large hand of the ex-mercenary struck down on Wash’s back hard enough to send the male nearly sprawling to his knees on the floor.

Tucker scowled before he crossed his arms over his chest, his dark eyebrows furrowed while he marched over to Locus’s side. “If I go change will you do something for me?” Tucker raised a brow just like Locus did, while he set down the steaming cup of coffee.

“No.” Locus had dared to keep his eyes above waist level. really he tried the ex-merc had so much more decency than any other human being that was staring at a naked person, but his eyes started to wander before he knew it.

“What if I tell you I love you, will you make me pancakes?” Tucker cast his gaze to Wash and winked when he caught the blonde finally recovering from the sight. Although that wink he threw at his man had sent the male into a sputtering of coughs again.

“How about you go change and I’ll take the I love you as a favor that you’ll owe me for cooking.” Locus scoffed before his mug was set down gently on the counter top.

“Deal!” Tucker smirked confidently while he strode out of the kitchen with a small sway of achievement in his hips.

That scene did not help Wash recover any faster, but it sure made Locus’s eyes never leave the male’s back until the bedroom door closed behind him. With that Locus had set to cooking an early morning breakfast that Tucker would probably eat later once Wash was out the door and on his way to the crime-ridden streets of the city. As Locus had predicted once Wash had headed out the door after a few quiet minutes had passed by, which allowed the ex-freelancer to gather his bearings together somewhat easily. With a mumbling of _‘I need to go, don’t kill each other.’_ and a kiss goodbye the blonde had his police hat that was pulled tightly over his hair and trudged out the door.

Just as the bedroom door swung open.Tucker, wearing aqua tight shirt and grey sweatpants, walked out into the kitchen, his senses being led to the frying pans that cooked sweet smelling brown pancakes, bacon, and Locus’s amazingly fluffy eggs that never seemed to burn or turned brown no matter how long they cooked. Tucker had snuck around the hulking form of his boyfriend and reached into frying pan that held a pile of sizzling strips of crisp bacon. With a huff a black spatula, that was once flipping pancakes over, had smacked his hand away from the hot pan.

A scowl and a slight warning glare were traded between the two men that stood stoically in front of the stove. Without breaking eye contact from Locus’s hazel green yes the ex-soldier tried to reach into the pan again for the bacon but only received another smack from the spatula on the hand.

“Stop it or else you’ll get burned.” Locus gritted out with an annoyed expression while his attention drifted elsewhere as he turned off the burners for all three pans that were on the stove.

Tucker opened his mouth to say something maybe along the lines of ‘ _you know what else burns? Me when I take a piss._ ’ but before he could even utter out his comically bad sentence hot greasy pork had been stuffed in his mouth rather harshly. His eyes widened while he blinked in recognition, did Locus just feed him? Or just to shut him up? He had to just ask in order to piss the male off, with a mental smirk he did. With a full mouth, the male had poked Locus’s side repeatedly his words were muffled. A broken record of Locus’s name muffled over the taste of greasy fatty foods while a bony finger had dug into his side nearly made the ex-merc snap with annoyance.

The grip on the spatula tightened until the plastic cracked down the middle. “Poke me once more and see what happens, _Lavernius_.” Deadly words seeped from tight lips while he slipped the last pile of eggs onto freshly cleaned plates. The silence was golden.

There was no more touching on his body and it seemed like Tucker had drifted away from his side to go sit down at the dinner table. Until Tucker had dared to ignore his request and poke his side, not one, or twice, but thrice times before he booked it away from Locus. Breakfast was long forgotten, as well as Wash’s threat, while the two men were locked in a chase around their two-story home with pleas of forgiveness and hollow threats that were almost loud enough to catch the neighbor’s attention.

They should be used to this after all since things like this nearly occurred once in _every_ early morning.


End file.
